(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an integrated multimedia terminal system and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated multimedia terminal system and a control method thereof, which improve the stability and quality of an audio video navigation (AVN) system by preventing a secure digital (SD) card from being reset when misrecognition and malfunction of a universal serial bus (USB) occurs.
(b) Background Art
An audio video navigation (AVN) system is a system that provides passengers with information related to audio, video and navigation systems to guarantee driver's convenience. In a currently developed AVN system, map data is stored in an SD card, and a customer replaces only the SD card when the AVN system is updated, thereby reducing update time and providing convenience. However, the SD card is disposed within the AVN system and used only when updating the AVN system (the average number of updating the AVN system: four times per year).
Meanwhile, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional multimedia terminal system according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional multimedia terminal system includes a multimedia terminal 1 having a USB port 2 for electrically connecting a USB to the multimedia terminal 1 by inserting the USB thereinto, and an AVN controller 3 configured to transmit a data of the USB to an AVN system in the connection of the USB to the multimedia terminal 1.
In the conventional multimedia terminal system, the AVN controller 3 is configured to detect connection of the USB in the connection of the USB to the multimedia terminal and control an operation for using a data of the USB. However, in response to determining that misrecognition and malfunction of the USB occurs in the connection of the USB to the multimedia terminal 1 (e.g., when misrecognition and malfunction of the USB occurs) due to the communications occurred between the AVN system and the multimedia terminal 1 in the connection of the USB to the USB port 2 of the multimedia terminal 1, the AVN controller 3 is configured to operate the USB to be reconnected by disconnecting and then reconnecting the system connection of a Vbus of the USB.
Therefore, when an SD slot (e.g., SD card insertion portion) is integrated with the multimedia terminal, the system connection up to an SD card may be disconnected and then reconnected when malfunction and misrecognition of the USB occurs in the use of the USB. As a result, the AVN system is rebooted by re-recognizing a navigation map data of the SD card, thereby lowering the quality of the AVN system.